Chnoasmos
Chnoasmos is a mysterious being who is largely speculated to serve an anti-villain role in involved worlds. 'Appearance' 'Outfit Preference' 'Personality' 'General/Forums' Chnoasmos was a being of ambiguous impression. Initially seen as with ill intent to destroy the universe in which they existed, in the form of Galaxian, it was later seen that there was more to them than initially appeared. They appeared to at least care for others, though this care did not stem towards themselves. They were protective of the being 666, who they had rescued long ago, and wished for them to be friends and equals, rather than the other being indebted to them. It was also implied that they sent 666 away before the destruction of the universe, and they were willing to forgive the group that had presumed so much worse of them, sending them back home with no cost. Nonetheless, they did not show remorse towards their actions, stemming beyond apathy for what they believed they must do, if it was for what they believed was the greater good. However, they overall did not care for themselves. They rarely expressed opinions on their self. The greatest opinions that they stated were that they were someone of "questionable morals", implying some sort of self reflection. They were obviously willing to kill with reason and accepted their ability to kill extremely easily, as well as the extent of their power. However, they were obviously sarcastic about anything regarding themselves, showing an overall uncaring attitude, as if they were used to any negative view imprinted upon themselves by others. In this way, it could be hard to gauge their true attitude., as they sometimes had the same sardonic attitude, intentionally or unintentionally, in crucial moments They had talked about believing in fate and destiny, and executing what they believed were those such factors. In this way, they believed they were no longer fools, as they were a long time ago. They usually implied possibilities with cryptic speech. However, at the same time, they also had a tendency to do the opposite of what was expected of them, a sort of hypocrisy in their own way. It was implied that they did hold a grudge towards the deities (Greek or otherwise) for turning them into a scapegoat, but by the time of their introduction, it seemed that they had already accepted their role in the "story". Their view of reality seemed to be a harsh one, but they were not incapable of seeing good in others. In fact, it could be inferred that they were tolerant of others, and realistic about others as well, and their capabilities; they never underestimated anyone. Surprisingly or not, they also never fought others in their time shown, and said that they liked small moments of peace, showing that they were not evil as others thought, at least in the conventional sense. Once they decided an action was worth taking, they would go to extremes if so necessary, even if that meant destroying an universe and erasing the existence of billions of beings by their own hand, as the gods had wanted in the first place. However, Chnoasmos never wanted to be categorized as an entity themselves, and never thought of Chnoasmos as their name, even if they also believed that making one was unneeded as well. They never believed in perfect good endings and their existence, but they never deprived others of that sort of belief by their words, preferring to let anything talk for itself. They did usually seem apathetic and unsympathetic to strangers, resulting in a comical sort of awkwardness in the worst time (i.e. "Time's up, I suppose. Well, I suppose Galaxian did a better job of--wow, so many mortals are crying. That's...quaint."). However, they were capable of carrying out conversations, and they were capable of smiling and forgiving (specifically, Kanon's apology, even if it was too late). 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'General/Forums' *Apparently uses endearing titles (e.g. "my friends"); mentions friends a lot *Informative *Speaks pretty formally; no contractions. *Short, concise sentences. *Implies tones; may not feel one way, e.g. suggesting confusion or interest. *Innocent undertones. *Talks cryptically. *Capable of sounding like Galaxian. 'Background/Backstory' 'General/Forums' *Is the scapegoat of the world, Sanctuary, and the gods. 'Roles' 'Affiliations' 'Powers/Abilities' 'General/Forums' *Can see whom others are. 'Battle Statistics' Tier: Name: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: (Combat, Flight, Reaction, Attack, Travel) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability Levels: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment/Utilities: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Quotes 'Other' *Smiles wryly/weirdly. *Makes references from the future. *Tilting his head at an abnormal angle so others cannot see his left eye. In his alternate personality, the opposite is done. 'Gallery' Him.jpg|Old bad art. Category:WIP Category:General Personas